cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Static on the Radio
You're eavesdropping on the audio diary of Lady Ohrwurm. As I do not make recordings of these entries, I would appreciate you giving me some privacy while I speak. Envy It was a looong journey to Austin, you know. He's been talking about settling down for years. Even back with Bravo Company there was that mortal he grew fond of, but he still couldn't bring himself to stay with her, regardless of how that all went down. He's always been jealous of them, the everyone else who find it so easy to just stop and grow roots in one place. It's a mental block for him that Thornwatch just made worse, what with teaching him Mindfinder and giving him a badge. It's just an excuse, really. He'd already been in the Hedge for years doing the exact same thing; they just made him better at it and gave him the authority to do so. Now he doesn't have to wander and search for people in danger, the Contract points him right to them. Protecting others is an obsession for him, an addiction he can't stave off. That's why Cannes didn't work. Oh, that's where we were before this, in that Cannes was the last time he tried to build a more permanent home. He just stopped in the middle of the French countryside and told me and Postey he wanted to start a farm. He got the permits, bought the land and tried. It was a beautiful harvest by anyone's standards, and he smiled at what he had wrought, but he wasn't happy. Sure, Postey and I were there, but he was still lonely. I think it's that big heart of his. He has too much love to share with just the two of us. So he sold the farm, at a profit, and back to the Hedge we went. Austin and Treehouse are different, though. There are people here, a lot of them, and they're open too, which Liberty needs. He puts on a tough front, but all he really wants is a family to care about. I know he can do it, and he'll find a way to make it spectacular! It may not be climbing an unclimbable tower, conjuring a pillar of lava or becoming the Primal Woods, but it will be worth watching. I'll be there, too. After all, I'm his #1 fan! Justice So how did you and Captain Liberty meet, Miss Ohrwurm? Back at the Carnival, Doctor. I was in the audience at the Mortal Museum; it's my favorite attraction there, and that's when I saw him! At first it was something about those metal features of his, like a shootign star across the night sky. But it was his valiency that captured my interest; I simply had to get a closer look! So I made myself as small as possible and flew right up to him! I can't remember how long I stared into those turquoise wisps he calls his eyes, but I was hooked! And how long have you two been together, ma'am? Ever since! I'd visit him everyday. Other than his managers, I was the only one he'd ever get to communicate with; they kept him on a pretty tight leash, not literally of course! After his greatest performance onstage his contract with them expired, so I asked to move in with him. Well, I more moved into the inside of his ear, but you get the picture. I was his only confidante those first few years in the Hedge before Thornwatch. Things sound pretty serious between you two! Oh, Doctor! They aren't like that at all. He treats me like a big brother would treat his kid sister. I think he may have had one before, after all. As far as I am concerned I am and will always remain simply his #1 fan.... and his faithful assistant. Can't forget about that. But you've never thought about it? He's just not my type. Sure, superheroes are awesome and all that, but I'd never want to date one. Eww. What I'm hearing is the sound of a beautiful single woman, is that right Miss Ohrwurm? Doctor, you flatter and flutter me! What am I going to do with you? You'll have to find out next time on the Doctor Ohrwurm Show! Stay tuned, listeners, for the hit drama "Detective Ohrwurm", as the grizzled investigator grows ever closer to finding the murderer of her family and the pilferer of her cookies! Resolve 'Part One' Dear Audio Diary: Good evening. Lady Ohrwurm reporting. Today Captain Liberty AKA the Bossman was voluntarily press-ganged into spending the night at the Freehold of Austin AKA The Treehouse. The day began like any other. A goblin bar in the Thorns. A sunrise in a glass. Then everything was turned upside down as a stranger entered the scene. The man: Bastien Dubois, Magi of the Gilded Thorn and Treehouse's resident Autumn King. Next thing I knew the Cap and Bastien were running towards a distress call. That's where we met Basset, Merrow, and Rhiannon. Basset is a Thimbleknight who carries a rather noble mouse named Digory Dock in his beard. As they are both little-folk I'm sure we'll work well together. Thornwatch and the Thimbleknights share core values. I haven't introduced myself to Basset yet. I'll wait for Digory to do it or for one of us to be the same size as the other. Merrow is really nice. She's some variety of merfolk, the kind that has to be dry to have legs. She's not used to using them either, but she doesn't seem to let it get to her, yet anyway. Rhiannon is a real gem. I mean that literally. She just found out she lost thirteen years of her life and is reacting accordingly. I wonder if Liberty will sponsor her education? He hates the concept of handouts, so maybe the freehold's scholarship program could use his help. The four of them and the two of us are staying at The Silver Bullet, a metal living space which appears a bit cramped at their size. I must admit it doesn't have the amount of flying room I'm used to. Even Postey's Place is larger, though the Bullet still feels more homey and less metal and cold, which is impressive considering how metal and cold it is! We started to meet the members of Treehouse. I keep tugging on Liberty's ear; he's doing so well at being friendly and making this place home. First is Lisa. Liberty has already become attached to the girl since everyone else treats her like a freak. She eats bugs, but only gross ones. Sounds to me like she's doing a public service. I visited her dreams with Digory. She's sweet as the candy visions I gave her. Also, Liberty totally guessed right that she was the Winter King. We're winning the gift card! Whatever that is. Bastien and Adonis, the Spring King, are cattier than the local Goblin Market run by cats. Katz? Cats. I really want to just smush their mouths together and yell "And.... KISS!" with some romantic music in the background, but Liberty told me that it would be rude and probably only make things worse. Life needs to be more like it's portrayed on the radio I guess. Half Jill seems nice but she talks like the wrong side of a police drama. Mr. Hope mentioned Half Jill is sometimes Half Jack. Something tells me Jill is the nice one, which is only a little scary. Half Jill takes care of Sentry, the dog who is really a people named Seth stuck in the body of a dog named Sentry sometimes. I wonder if Half Jack and Seth get along...? Mai is the other Autumn Court member we met, other than Bastien and Half Jill. The other other Autumn courtier is Mr. Underwood who made fun of my Liberty's name. I really want to spit in his drink when he's not looking, but Liberty told me to hold myself with more honor and poise. He always knows what's best. Sensei Sensei Velasquez is way nicer than I thought he'd be. Still, for a guy whose first name is the same as his title he's very loud. I make my home in an ear, so some volume adjustment is in his future. His Deputy Sensei Cadance Calliope is TOTALLY super nice and cool and Liberty should totally ask her out since he's going to be doing that with ladies because he has bachelor eligibility in spades! Plus she's old and he's old and she's a statue and he's a statue and she punches things and he punches things! Liberty also "dated" this water hussy named Bubbles but he's already apologised so I'm not gonna bring it up again. There was also this giant named Ella who was using this punching bag people named Little Chris as a punching bag. I bet they're ultra good friends to do that with each other and it's a culture thing I just don't understand or something. Sparrow is a code name and Liberty told me to use code cause classified stuff and stuff. He's really nice though and a good neighbor for The Silver Bullet. Thomas Hope, founder of Treehouse, is the guy who moved us into The Silver Bullet to begin with. He has a thick Villiandish accent, which Liberty keeps reminding me is referred to as British in polite company but I know what's up. Liberty is just too polite to say it out loud. Not all Villains are bad people, and I'd definitely put Mr. Hope in the good guy category. He's gonna freak when he sees Liberty's garden art! I just have to convince Liberty that it's art to begin with. He's the best but he's stubborn. That's totally everyone I remember, but stay tuned listeners, this was only Day Two! I'll keep you updated on these Austinians as new information and experiences surface! Category:Fiction